pourquoi suis je en vie ? Pour lui ?
by didipsykra
Summary: Cette fille, on lui a arraché la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux ! vengé, elle ne souhaite plus qu'une chose...mourir ! mais le destin en a decidé autrement ! 1ère fic avec 2 personnages de ma création alors ne vous avisez pas de me les prendre !
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Diane Lydori, jeune fille de 19 ans, possède le dont de controler l'élément de glace sans avoir recourt a l'achimie. Chose puissante puisqu'en fusionnant ce controle à l'alchimie, elle devient une personne redoutable au combat.

néanmoins, Diane est une personne pacifique et déteste devoir ce battre. Physiquement, elle était de taille moyenne ( normal en fait pour son âge ), elle avait de long cheveux brun foncé ( en fait, elle a de longues mèches devant le visage et dégradé sauvageons derrière avant de laisser des cheveux longs et lisses tomber dans son dos. ) avait des yeux bleus ou vert, cela dépendait de la lumière et était plutôt fine.

Cette jeune fille avait élut domicile dans la ville de Lior. Depuis quelques mois, celle-ci prennait soin d'un jeune ishbal de 8 ans. Celuici était d'une nature tout à fait adorable. C'était un véritable petit ange.

Malheureusement, il restait un ishbal au yeus de l'armée. Diane fut alors amenée à cacher l'enfant qui avait pour nom Toya.

Jusqu'au jour où elle et lui dans ses bras se voyaient courir dans les ruelle de Lior.

- Diane...J'ai peur ! pleurait le petit Toya.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, tout ce passera bien ! tenta de rassurer la jeune femme.

Elle couraient vite, le petit lové dans ses vêtements, la tête contre son épaule. Au loin, on entendait des cris.

- "Vite ! Plus vite !" S'ordonna-t-elle

C'est alors qu'à l'embranchement au bout de la rue, elle vira à sa droite et déboucha sur une ruelle principale, où beaucoup de personnes de Liors s'y mouvaient à cette heure de la journée.

D'ici elle vit alors la grande église. Il fallait l'atteindre pour s'y réfugier, ou plutôt pour le réfugier lui, Toya. le petit enfant tremblait de tous ses membres. De chaudes larmes coulaient encore sur ses petites joues mâte.

Diane continua de courir aussi vite que ses jambes ne pouvaient le suporter. C'est alors qu'elle entendit derrière elle :

- Les voilà !

Diane n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir à quelle distances "ils" se trouvaient, qu'elle sentit une vive douleur l'irradier dans l'épaule droite. Une balle venait de l'atteindre. Mais elle laissa la douleur de côté et continua de courir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter. Mais une seconde douleur vint la traverser dans la jambe gauche cette fois. Elle tenta de continuer mais sa jambe ne répondait plus et s'affala par terre, Toya toujours des ses bras, pleurait de plus belle.

C'est alors qu'un homme de l'armée vint se poster devant elle. Il était grand, et faisait peur de son regard sévère que Diane avait déja entendu parlé. C'était Basque Gran, Alchimiste d'Etat.

- Donnez moi cet enfant ! Ordonna-t-il de sa voix forte.

La réponse de Diane en fut catégoriquement négative :

- NON !

Sans cherhcer plus loin, l'alchimiste s'empara de l'enfant par la capuche, menaçant de l'étrangler si Diane ne le lachait pas. Mais c'était sans conté sur sa propre alchimie que diane Glaça immédiatement le bras. Pour simple réponse, Diane vit s'abattre sur son visage une main gigantesque qui la propulessa 10 mètres plus loin, lachant Toya. Il se releba aussitôt et courut vers Diane qui se releva elle-même au bout de quelques minutes. Elle cacha Toya derrière son dos et fixa Basque le Grand en face d'elle et était prête a se battre. Mais ses plaies lui faisaient très mal, usée de l'achimie dans cette état n'allait pas être facile. Se qui n'empêcha pas Basque de la mettre hors course au bout de quelques minutes. Du sang lui dégoulinait partout sur le visage. Toya courrut à ses côtés. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Personne ne devait le lui prendre. Mais c'est sans compté sur les intensions de ses hommes de l'armée venut pour le lui arracher. Basque attrappa l'enfant par la taille avant de la soulever de terre dans des cries. Diane tenta de le retenir, mais sans aucune chance.

- Lachez-le ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Il reste néanmoins un ishbal et une menace pour notre futur ! Nous devons l'emmenez ! Déclara sans amertume l'alchimiste, tout en s'éloignant vers la sortie de la ville de Lior.

- Diane, Diane ! Ne me laisse pas ! Aide-moi ! Supplia Toya dans des cries mélés de sanglots.

Dans une dernière tentative, Diane, encore à terre, claqua ses mains avant de les poser violemment sur le sol, provoquant une nuée de glace se dirigeant vers Basque et Toya, quand arrivée à leur niveau, une immense vague de glace s'éleva pour s'enrouler autour des jambes de l'alchmimiste, pour normalement le transpercer de toutes parts. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Basque venaient de briser la glace de son poing d'acié. Diane eut juste le temps de voir l'homme retirer son gun avant d'entendre une détonnation et une violente douleur sur le coté du ventre. Diane s'écroula, le soufle court et difficile. Sa vision se troubla, des larmes venaient à ses yeux. Elle voulait leur courir après et récupéré Toya, mais la douleur fut la plus forte et Diane tomba au seuil de l'inconscience. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un coup de feu au loin. Elle venait de perdre Toya, elle n'avait été assez forte pour le protéger. Elle vit le noir.


	2. 1 an après

1 an après :

A East City, Basque Gran et ses subordonnés ont été envoyés pour emmener Shô Tuker, alchimiste tisseur de vie, pour être jugé au sujet de ses expérences chimériques. Mais une fois arrivé sur place, il se trouve que celui-ci est découvert assassiné, son corps explosé de l'interieur, ainsi que sa chimère. S'en suivit le combat de Scar face aux frères Elric et à l'armée. ( vous connaissez tous l'histoire ). Les frères Elric partis pour la destination de Resembool, le lieutnant-colonel Hughes et son équipe dû faire avec l'équipe du colonel Mustang une ronde des ruelles pour tenté ( avec faible chance de réussite ) de retrouver Scar. C'est alors que l'alchimiste Basque Gran se retrouvit avec le lieutnant-colonel Maes Hughes en train de faire une rond dans le sud de la ville. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande rue pourtant complètement désertée par le monde habituelle pour cause d'une averse qui en découragerait plus d'un. Mais devoir obligeant, ils patrouillaient. Pendant plusieurs minutes tout parraissait calme dans le coin.

Quand Basque Gran s'arrêta net. Surpris, Hughes posa la question à proprié :

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Pour simple réponse, un simple grognement et le regard fixé droit devant lui. Hughes joigna son regard au sien pour voir une personne qui se présentait devant eux. Une femme à première vue. Elle avait de long cheveux brun foncés, de taille moyenne et bien formée. Hughes en conclut qu'elle avait une vingtaine d'années et peut-être un peu moins. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus ce fut sa mine assombrie. Il fut tiré de son analyse quand il entendit la voix de cette personne :

- Vous êtes Basque Gran, Alchimiste d'Etat ?

Sa voix était mélodieuse, mais incroyablement froide et sans joie. Basque fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est bien moi !

C'est alors que Hughes sentit la chaleur descendre violemment. De la fumée sortait de leur bouche à chacun. Soudainement, la personne se mit en mouvment rapide...trop rapide. Basque eut juste le temps d'esquiver le coup qui venait à la gauche de sa tête, avant de faire un bond en arrière afin de garder de la distance et demanda.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend mademoiselle ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas de moi ? Et cet enfant Ishbal que vous avez tué il y a près d'un an, lui aussi vous l'avez oublié? Dit-elle en haussant le temps au fur et à mesure que ses paroles furent prononcées.

- Je vois ! Dit-il sans plus de mal aise. Ce sacrifice était nécessaire !

La jeune fille s'emporta.

- Nécessaire, vous lui avez arraché la vie, son enfance, volé la seule chose qui était importante à ma vie ! Elle criait presque. Puis elle courut vers lui, Aujourd'hui vous allez payer !

Mais là encore, il esquiva son coup et ordonna :

- Hughes, appelez vite des renforts, on va avoir besoin d'eux ici !

- A vos ordres ! Et Hughes partit sur le champs. La fille ne l'en empêcha même pas de partir, c'était l'alchimiste qu'elle voulait.

Une fois concentré, le combat reprit de plus belle, d'où s'ensuivit un combat au corps à corps. La fille était rapide et ses mouvement souples. Elle s'était prit plusieurs eupercutes de l'alchimiste, mais rien pour arranger la fureur de son homologue. Voyant que sa ne donnait rien, elle se dégagea d'un saut souple. Et ne bougea plus pendant moins d'une minutes, quand un énorme cercle d'alchimie et tourbillon glacial l'entourèrent. D'un simple mouvement de son bras, la jeune fille lança un pique de glace qui s'écrasa sur le poing d'acier de Basque. Celui-ci surpris par les capacités d'alchimie de cette fille, ne ce laissa pas pour autant ce distraire et aussitôt avoir repoussé l'attaque, il se jeta sur elle et de son poing, la percuta en plein ventre. Elle faillit s'écraser à terre, mais se rattrapa dans une saltos souple avant de ce réceptionner en glissant. Comprennant que cette technique ne marchait pas non plus sur son adversaire, elle opta pour une solution, plus longue à mettre en place, mais bien plus radicale. Elle claqua ses mains avant de les séparer dans un mouvement de cercle, suivit de plusieurs autres mouvement formant des signes. Pour ne pas la laisser faire, Basque usa de l'alchimie pour frapper au sol et faire jaillir des piques de beton. Mais en vein, les piques se séparèrent par une lame de crystale. C'est alors que des cristaux de glaces se fromairent autour d'elle, dans la trajectoire de ses mouvements, puis vinrent se regrouper sur son corps où elle rejoignit ses bras et d'une impulsion de se même corps se propagèrent en une nuée de poussière bien visible. Mais avant qu'elle ne finissent ce qu'elle projetait de faire, 4 voitures arrivèrent en renforts. Mais Diane ne se déconcentra pas pour autant et par des gestes de ses mains, elle dirigea cette nuée vers Basque.

- Hahaha...Ce n'est pas avec ce petit nuage ridicule que tu réussiras à m'avou...Haaawww !

Elle réussi à faire entrer cette nuée par la voie bucale de l'homme et donc dans son corps.

Les voitures les avaient encerclées et des personnes commençaient à sortir. Mais pas assez rapidement. La fille leva lentement son bras droit et d'une voix fine et froide elle s'adressa à Basque, le visage neutre :

- C'est fini !

Et elle abaissa son bras violemment quand Basque explosa en un millier de morceaux de glace, qui s'évaporèrent.

PAN !

La jeune fille se tourna toujours le cercle d'alchimie sous les pied et vit des hommes de l'armée et une femme qui l'entouraient, leurs armes pointées sur elle, prêt à tirer.

L'un d'entre-eux, un dénommé Roy Mustang était encore avec son arme en l'air.

- Ne bougez plus ! Tout le secteur est bouclé, vous ne pouvez plus vous enfuir ! Rendez-vous sans résistance !

La jeune resta neutre en regardant les yeux onix du colonel, qui la visait désormais. Mais la jeune fille leva son bras droit jusqu'à hauteur des épaules. Une attaque ?

- Arrêtez ! Ordonna le colonel.

Elle fronça les sourcils sous la menaçe du colonel. Des petites étincelles se formèrent au bout de son index.

- Je vous ai dit Stop !

- Prêt à tirer ! ordonna le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Elle entendit les enclenchements des armes chargées. Les étincelles s'accentuèrent et le cercle d'alchimie disparut. Elle baissa alors le bras et ne fit plus aucun geste pour résister, continuant de fixer les hommes armés. Alors Mustang en profita pour faire signe à deux hommes d'aller la maitriser. Et sans aucune tendresse, l'un d'eux la frappa derrière les genoux, la faisant tomber à terre à genoux et la plaquèrent ventre contre sol avant de l'attacher solidement. Ils l'enfermèrent dans un fourgon avant de partir.

Le colonel et son équipe restés sur place, regardèrent autour d'eux, avant que Hughes ne dise :

- Et ben, il ne reste plus rien de mon cher superieur. Comment je vais annoncer çà à Central ?

- Cette fille est bizarre ! déclara Mustang.

- Pour ce que j'en ai vu, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'utilisait pas que de l'achimie. Sa fout les jeton ! Continua Hughes.

- Moi ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas défendu face à nous alors qu'elle en avait largement l'occasion. Remarqua le sous-lieutant Havoc.

- Pourquoi son regard était-il aussi triste et froid ? murmura Hawkeye

- Qu'est ce que t'a dis ? Demanda Roy.

- Heu...rien !

- Bon quoi qu'il en soit, nous en seront plus lors de l'interrogatoire. Bon partons maintenant j'en ai marre d'être sous cette pluie! Annonça-t-il. Fallait le comprendre, cette pluie le frustrait, ne pouvant se servir de son alchimie, il aurait été dans l'incapacité de ce défendre au mieux si ella avait décidé de ce battre.

Puis ils repartirent.


	3. La détention

La détention

Ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de soigner ses blessures du combats contre Basque dont elle n'était pas sortit indem. Ils ne lui parlaient pas, ne lui demandaient pas si elle allait bien. Rien. Ils l'avaient emmené dans la prison la plus proche et l'avaient emmené dans la cellule la plus éloignée de la sortit. Sans qu'elle ne dise rien, ils lui avait attaché les poignets à des chaines suspendues au plafond et avaient attaché ses chevilles à des chaines incrustées dans le sol froid et gris de la cellule. Elle ne leur en voulaient pas. Elle venait de tuer un homme de leur division. Et puis, plus rien ne comptait vraiment désormais, elle s'était vengé. Alors elle restait silencieuse dans sa cellule. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre...de mourir.

Une semaine plus tard, dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang, tout le monde bossait. Ils remplissaient la paperasse. D'ailleur, le colonel a manqué deux fois de s'endormir tandis que Riza Hawkeye le surveillait. Une journée bien paisible après avoir enchainé catastrophe sur catastrophe. La mort de l'achimiste Basque Gran avait fait beaucoup de bruit et à Central les superieurs durent bousculer leurs emploies du temps pour trouver une date pour juger la coupable.

- Est-ce qu'on des nouvelles des frères Elric et d'Armstrong ? demanda Roy Mustang.

- On sait seulement qu'ils continuent leur route vers Resembool. Sinon, on nous a rien signalé. Répondit Hawkeye en plongeant le nez dans ses dossiers.

- Espérons qu'ils ne rencontreront aucun ennuis. Non que je n'ai pas confiance en Armstrong, c'est l'homme idéal pour une protection. Ce que j'ai peur c'est que si en cas de force majeur il ne puisse pas appeler de renforts. Remarqua Havoc.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour eux ils s'en sortiront très bien. Assura Le lieutnant.

Soudainement, un homme de l'armée entra vivement dans le bureau pour ensuite s'immobilisé en saluant ses superieurs hierachique.

- Repos ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

- C'est au sujet de la criminelle du Général de Brigade. Elle ne veut rien avaler depuis déjà plusieurs jours et elle boit tout juste ce qu'il lui faut. J'ai peur qu'elle se laisse mourir.

- Je vois ! Est-ce que c'est vous qui vous en occupez ?

- Non, je ne fait que passez dans le couloir pour voir si tout ce passe bien. J'ai simplement assisté à l'une de ses visites.

- Très bien ! Sous-lieutenant Havoc, je veux que vous alliez voir ce qu'il en est. Vous reviendrez me faire un compte rendu de la situation.

Havoc acquiessa s'en broncher.

- Quand a lieu la prochaine visite ? Continua le colonel.

L'officier regarda sa montre avant de répondre :

- Dans un peu moins de 20 minutes mon colonel !

- Sous-lieutenant, vous savez quoi faire ! Vous pouvez disposer ! Conclut-il.

- J'y vais tout de suite ! Déclara-t-il en se levant, prenant la direction de la porte du grand bureau.

Le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc était rendu au cuisine avec l'officier qui s'occupait de la jeune criminel. Le repas qu'il allait lui apporter n'était pas fameux en fait. En effet, il n'y avait qu'un simple pain ( quoique de bonne qualité vu l'odeur ) et une bouteille d'eau accompagnée d'un goblet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jean Havoc traversait la cours pour se diriger vers la prison. Une fois entré à l'interieur, Havoc posa la question qui lui parut tellement banale qu'il n'avait pas pensé la demander avant maintenant.

- Vous savez le nom de la détenue ?

- Ouais ! Elle s'appellerait Diane Lydori. Mais faut avouer qu'elle est pas bien bavarde. Parfois on a l'impression de parler à un mur.

- T'en que çà ? Et ben sa promet !

Mais il faut avouer qu'elle avait un bien jolie nom pour une détenue.

Havoc remarqua qu'ils marchaient déjà depuis un petit moment à travers les couloirs. Ils passèrent alors une porte et passèrent dans un nouveau couloir où il y avait beaucoup moins de cellules...et :

- Il y a beaucoup de détenus ici ? Se risqua Havoc.

- Vous plaisantez ! Il n'y a jamais personne ici, le seul détenu que vous risquez de voir ici c'est "la" détenue que nous allons voir maintenant.

Impressionnant ! Elle était donc toute seule dans cette endroit !

- Nous y voilà ! déclara enfin l'officier.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une cellule tout au fond du couloir. Ce que vit Havoc ne lui plus pas trop, même pas du tout. Il entra dans la cellule. Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de la prisonnière.

- Debout là-dedans ! Il faut que tu manges ! Dit l'officier en s'approchant de la détenue attachée au milieu de la cellule.

Elle leva enfin la tête. Ses yeux bleus et verts étaient froid, mais ternes. Elle se redressa temps bien que mal sur ses jambes flechis et tremblantes ( puisque étant attachée par le plafond, elle ne pouvait pas s'assoir ). L'homme posa le plateau par terre et commença par lui donner de l'eau dans le goblet. Puis au bout de quelques gorgées, elle ferma la boucha, refusant d'en boire d'avantage pour le moment. C'était afligeant. Mais ce qui suivit choqua encore plus le sous-lieutenant.

- Aller ! Essaye de manger un peu maintenant ! continua l'officier.

Il prit un bout de pain, qu'il essaya de lui faire manger. Mais elle vira sa tête sur le côté, signe de négation.

- Aller ! Un peu de volonté ! Commença à s'énerver l'homme.

Pour dernière tentative, il essaya de forcer le passage de sa bouche. Elle dû le prendre dans sa bouche, mais elle mordit violemment le doigt de l'officier qui cria en retirant sa main.

- Mais t'es pas bien toi ! Cria l'homme.

Pour simple réponse, Diane lui crache le morceau de pain à la figure. Celui-ci s'emporta et la gifla brutalement, tirant un gémissement de la bouche de la détenue qui vacilla sur ses jambes, tirant sur ses bras. Havoc dû intervenir.

- Oh, du calme ! Ca suffit !

- Désolé mon Lieutenant ! Mais elle m'a fait mal cette cannibale !

- Bon arrêté, je prend le relet !

- Comme vous voudrez !

L'officier s'écarta pour allé s'adosser contre les barreaux, tandis qu'Havoc s'avançait vers Diane. Elle haletait. Son état était vraiment inquiètant.

- Est-ce que sa va ?

Pour toute réponse, Diane tenta de se relever, mais retomba presque aussitôt. Il la rattrapa pour lui éviter de se faire encore plus mal aux bras. Elle se redressa lentement avec son aide et put tenir sans son aide, quoique faible.

- Tu es très faible. Ton corps ne peu plus faire d'effort. Il faut que tu manges un peu.

Havoc essayait de la persuader un temps soit peu de manger. Diane le regarda...étrangement.

Il fit une tentative et reprit un autre morceau de pain. Qu'elle refusa à nouveau de manger.

- S'il te plait, fait un effort !

Elle respirait fort. Elle le regarda de nouveau.

- "Si je ne mange pas, il ne me lâchera pas !" Pensa-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle fourra le bout de pain dans sa bouche et commença à le macher. Mais au moment de l'avaler, elle s'étouffa à moitier. Havoc prit alors le goblet et lui faire boire un peu pour faire passer le tout.

- Doucement, c'est bien ! Dit-il doucement.

Il avait réussi, mais trouva qu'elle avait du mal à macher.

- Aller ! On continue !

Il prit un nouveau morceau de pain d'où il ne prit que la mie et qu'elle mangea sans broncher. Puis un troisième, un petit peu plus gros. Il la fit boire et tenta un quatrième bout de pain, mais elle le refusa en lui mordillant le doigt.

- "Non, il faut pas exagérer !" pensa-t-elle.

Mais il ne le prit pas mal. Il arrêta alors, et reprit le plateau. Il partit en direction de la sortit avec l'officier. Puis partir de la prison. Havoc partit en direction du bureau de Mustang pour lui faire son rapport.

Il entra dans la pièce.

- Tiens Havoc ! On se demandait quand est-ce que tu allais revenir ! Déclara le colonel derrière son bureau. Alors le compte rendu de tout çà ?

Le sous-lieutenant lui résuma ce qui c'était passé. Mustang réfléchissait, une main sous le menton. Puis déclara au bout de quelques minutes :

- Très bien ! Si elle a accèpté de manger avec toi, il vaudrait mieux que se soit toi qui ailles lui donner ce qu'il lui faut. Et c'est toi qui lui préparera sa nourriture. Il faut qu'elle aille mieux pour le jour où elle devra passer devant le généralisime.

- En ce qui me concerne, je n'y vois aucuns inconvégnants. Quand aura lieu son jugment ?

- Dans deux jours en début d'après-midi et l'interrogatoir aura lieu demain en fin d'après-midi. Mais fait attention Havoc, ne t'y attache pas trop ! N'oublit pas qu'elle a tué sans trop de soucis un alchimist d'état. Elle te tuerait facilement si elle en avait envie. Et puis franchement, je ne suis pas sùr que son jugement soit des plus favorable.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Dit-il d'un ton sombre en s'imaginant la scène de la potence.

- Dans ce cas, tu y retourneras ce soir. Je dirai à l'officier qu'il est relevé de cette tâche.

- A vos ordres !

- Bon, bah t'as plus qu'à retourner à ta paperasse maintenant ! Dit-il en souriant.

Et oui, la parperasse et toujours de la paperasse !


	4. Colaboration et interrogatoire

La colaboration et interrogatoire

En début de soirée, une bonne odeur de nourriture s'échappait des cuisines. En effet, Jean Havoc préparait le repas pour la détenue dont il était en charge désormais. Ce soir il voulait tenté autre chose que du pain. Il avait préparé des boulettes de riz fourrées de poulet haché pour le plat principal et des pêches au sirop pour le dessert. Bien sûr, il avait pris soin de ne pas trop en préparer sachant que celle qui allait les manger n'allait pas forcement colaborer avec lui.

Il marchait en direction des prisons dont il connaissait aisement le chemin désormais. Arriver dans le couloir menant à celui de la prisonnière, Havoc vit l'officier de surveillance devant la porte blindée qui servait de transition aux deux couloirs. Il fit un salut à son supèrieur.

- Je voudrai allé voir la détenue Lydori. Annonça-t-il.

Sans en entendre plus, l'officier de rang inferieur prit un trousseaux de clés et ouvrit à l'aide de l'une d'entre elle la porte de fer forgé.

- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne pour assurer votre sécurité mon sous-lieutenant ? demanda l'officier.

- Merci, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Si j'ai le moindre problème, je vous ferai signe ! Dit-il tout en avançant dans le couloir.

Progressant dans le couloir, Jean Havoc entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui.

- "Assurer une sécurité ? Mais qu'elle sécurité pourrait-il bien assurer ? Cette fille est dans un état trop faible pour bouger elle-même ! " pensa-t-il interieurement.

Il arriva devant la cellule. Y entra après l'avoir ouverte. Pour seule réaction, Diane bougea légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

- Bonsoir !

Pas de réponse de la part de la détenue captive. Mais Havoc n'en attendait pas...pas encore. Il posa le plateau par terre.

- Ca va mieux ce soir ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Néanmoins elle se redressa sur ses jambes, mais avec un gémissement. Ce qui poussa Havoc à vouloir l'aider.

- Non...c'est bon ! murmura-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix, certe un peu sèche...mais une belle voix tout de même.

Il commença alors à attraper une boulette de riz qu'il présenta devant la bouche de Diane. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Jean Havoc qui affichait un sourire.

- Ce sont des boulettes de riz fourrées au poulet. J'ai voulut changer un peu de ton habituel pain. Goutes ! Tu vas voir c'est très bon !

Diane lançait des regards de Jean à la boulette. Puis elle se força à en mordre un morceau, avant de le mâcher puis d'avaler.

- Alors ?

Elle haucha légèrement la tête en titre positif. Havoc était fière. Il lui en fit manger quelques autres sans qu'elle ne bronche une seule fois. Bienque il n'y eut aucun échange de parole, seulement de regards. S'était déjà pas mal ! Il lui fit manger aussi des morceaux de pêches au sirop sans qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit.

Mais alors qu'il rangeait le plateau pour ce préparer à partir de la cellule, il vit une plaie entourée d'un hématome sur son ventre découvert, reste de son dernier combat contre le général de brigade Gran.

- Fait voir cette plaie !

Il approcha sa main, mais Diane fit un mouvement de recule, montrant bien évidemment son refut. Il la regarda.

- Je ne te ferai rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit-il d'une voix légère pour la rassurer.

Mais cela ne la rassura pas vraiment pour autant. Elle lui lançait des regards de méfiance qu'Havoc ne prit pas à la légère.

- Ecoutes ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui t'es arrivée avant d'arriver ici. Mais je ne suis ici que pour t'aider, tu comprends ? Te méfier de moi ne sert qu'à me rendre la tâche plus difficile. Fais-moi confiance, juste un peu .

Elle eut alors un regard étrange que Havoc ne réussi pas à déchiffrer. Un mélange de sentiments que Havoc ne comprenait pas.

- Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Elle fit un bref signe de la tête. Havoc s'agenouilla alors pour avoir la plaie en face de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, mauvais signe, Diane le savait.

- La plaie est vilaine. Annonça Havoc. Il faut que je te la soigne maintenant, sinon sa risque d'empirer.

Diane ne dit rien. Alors Havoc sortit de la cellule quelques minutes pour y revenir avec une boîte de premier secour vue la croix rouge qui s'y trouvait sur le couvercle. Il se ragenouilla et sortit de la boîte de l'eau oxygènée et du coton. Une fois avoir appliqué sur le coton, Havoc posa une main sur la peau pâle de Diane qui eut un frisson au toucher. Mais quand il lui appliqua le désinfectant sur la plaie, Diane tréssauta :

- AÏE ! Cria-t-elle avant d'étouffer ses gémissements entre ses dents.

- Désolé ! Je peut pas faire autrement !

- Allez-y ! ...vite !

Visiblement ces soins étaient douloureux et bien que Diane essayait de cacher sa douleur, certains gémissement sortirent de sa bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes à prendre soin de la plaie, Havoc finit par la panser pour qu'enfin les soins soit terminés.

Il se releva après avoir ramassé le matériel dans la boîte.

- Ca va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête et dit dans un murmure:

- Oui...Merci !

Quand Havoc entendit le dernier mot, il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre. C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait et ce mot dans sa bouche prenait, aux oreilles de Jean Havoc, tout son sens. Un sens véritable. Il finit par lui répondre avec un grand sourire:

- Pas de problème !

Ce sourire...Diane avait sentit une étrange chaleur la parcourir. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance comme il le lui avait demandé ? C'est la question qu'elle se posa alors.

Havoc venait de quitter la cellule à contre-coeur. Il dû retourner aux cuisines pour déposer le plateau et manger à son tour.

Cette nuit là, la nuit du sous-lieutenant était agitée, des rêves en vrac, il se réveillait souvent et était en sueur.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ? Il s'inquièta alors pour Diane.

7 h 00 du matin. Il se leva vite de son lit et se prépara pour aller à son travail. C'était aujourd'hui le jour de l'interrogatoire pour Diane Lydori. Comment cela allait ce passer ? Allait-il en savoir un peu plus sur cette fille ? Décidément Havoc se posait trop de questions ce matin.

8 h 00, Havoc était passé par le bureau du colonel Mustang pour prendre un rapport concernant le déroulement et procédures à suivre avant l'interrogatoire.

- "La Criminelle Lydori Diane sera interrogée à 14 h 00 dans la salle habituelle et sera escortée sur haute surveillance. Au préalable, elle ne mangera rien à l'heure de 12 h 00 pour faciliter l'interrogatoire."

Il fut surpris de voir la dernière phrase. Cela l'ennuyait, déjà qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, alors en plus si elle sautait un repas, cela n'arrangerait rien. Mais bien que ce ne fut qu'un rapport, c'était aussi un ordre à suivre sans discution.

Il repartit alors en direction des cuisines et lui prépara un petit déjeuner très simple, mais suffisant.

Il marchait dans le couloir en direction de la cellule de Lydori, quand l'officier qui gardait la porte de transition vint le dépasser en courrant vers la porte d'acier. Il était visiblement pressé, mais aussi paniqué. Il se hatait à trouver la bonne clé dans le trousseau, mais ses mains tremblaient. Havoc accéléra le pas et vint à sa rencontre :

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- C'est la prisonnière Lydori, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle s'agite et devient violente.

L'officier trouva enfin la clé et ouvrit la porte et accompagné par le sous-lieutenant qui avait au préalable posé le plateau de nourriture, ils marchèrent d'un pas pressé vers la dernière cellule.

- Depuis quand est-elle dans cet état ? Demanda Havoc.

- Quand je suis arrivé ce matin pour prendre la relève, mon collègue m'a prévenu que son sommeil avait été violemment agité et j'ai pu le constater très tôt ce matin. Mais petit à petit elle est devenue violente et faisait des mouvements brusques. J'ai appelé de l'aide pour venir m'aider pour la calmer. Elle a réussi à blesser un officier qu'on vient d'envoyer à l'hôspital dans un état grave.

- Mais elle est attachée, comment peut-elle blesser quelqu'un ?

- Elle utilisait de l'alchimie ou quelque chose du genre. Ce qui nous fait peur c'est que sa crise empire de minute en minute.

L'inquiètude d'Havoc augmentait à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir tandis que la température, elle, descendait visiblement. Ils entendirent des cris venant de la dernière cellule. Ils se mirent à courrir pour arriver devant la cellule d'où provenait toute l'agitation. Havoc eut un souffle de surprise quand il vit la gravité de la situation : Tout était glacé dans la cellule, des piques sortaient ça-et-là tandis que trois hommes, des officiers, eux aussi tentaient de s'approcher d'elle pour la calmer. Diane, quand à elle, criait et s'agitait brusquement. Mais Havoc remarqua que ses yeux étaient vide : Elle était dans un état second, près du sommeil et visiblement dans un cauchemard qui mêlait la réalité à ce qu'elle vivait dans son cauchemard. C'est alors que l'un des trois hommes se fit plaquer contre le mur par une forme de glace, l'étranglant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il se débattait. Havoc réagit aussitôt et sortit son gun de son étui et tira plusieurs fois dans le forme de glace. Celle-ci se brisa, lâchant l'officier qui reprennait difficilement son souffle. Gardant son arme dans les mains, le sous-lieutenant avança dans la cellule où Diane continuait de crier :

- TOYA !! Rendez-le moi !! TOYA !! Je vais tous vous tuer pour me l'avoir arraché !!

Elle dégénérait de plus en plus. Havoc devait faire quelque chose, sinon elle risquait vraiment de les tuer. Des piques, des fraguements de glace volaient et se formaient autour de lui, L'un d'entre eux l'atteignit lui frollant le bras gauche suivit d'une coupure rouge. Il s'arrêta, le froid mêlé à la douleur ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

- Sous-lieutenant Havoc, est-ce que ça va ?

Celui-ci regarda les officiers par-dessus son épaule :

- Barrez-vous de la cellule !

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre ! Je m'en occupe !

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de Diane...Encore un peu...

- Diane ! Réveille toi !!

Rien.

- Diane ! Calme-toi !

Un pique vint lui frôler le visage. Mais il continuait.

- Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Laisse-moi t'aider !

Soudainement, une forme sortit du sol vint entourer les jambes puis jusqu'à la taille. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Diane ! Arrêtes !

Soudainement la glace se resserra autour de lui. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à en devenir insoutenable.

- DIANE ! AAAARRRRGh !!

Par ce cri, Diane sursauta, ses yeux devinrent normaux. Elle sortait enfin de son état second, interrompant immédiatement ses actions, libérant le sous-lieutenant qui soupira de soulagement. Diane haletait, elle avait peur, les souvenirs de son cauchemard encore en tête, la laissant profondément troublée. S'étant remis, Jean Havoc voyait son état de confusion. Alors il réduisit le peu d'espace qui les séparaient encore et vint la serrer contre lui, une main derrière la tête et dit d'une voix d'une douceur...agréable :

- Calme-toi...C'est fini !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait failli les tuer. "Le" tuer. Elle enfouit alors sa tête contre l'épaule dusous-lieutenant. Elle était soulagée de n'avoir tué personne. Et dans un murmure que Havoc entendit tout juste à peine :

- Pardon !

Il sourit.

- C'est rien !

Ils restèrent comme çà pendant un long moment. Quand Havoc s'écarta, elle s'était rendormit. Le petit dejeuner était compromis, mais il fallait qu'elle dorme, sa dernière nuit avait été trop agitée pour qu'elle ne se repose. Il sortit alors de la cellule et partit de la prison. Il devait en parler au colonel Mustang.

Le colonel Mustang, derrière son bureau, bronchait devant un rapport fait ce matin. Il y avait eu une explosion dans les égouts faisant effondrer celui-ci. Ils étaient donc convoqués, lui et son équipe, sur les lieux de l'explosion. Devoir aller sur le terrain pour une affaire pareil le mettait vraiment de mauvaise humeur, alors quand le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc lui annonça les évènements qui s'étaient passés ce matin dans la cellule, cette nouvelle n'avait fait qu'agraver l'état mental du colonel.

- Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les catastrophes arrivent en même temps ? Grogna-t-il. Elle a mangé au moins ?

- Non ! Elle n'a rien pu avaler. Je devrait repasser dans la matinée.

- Non, j'enverrai un autre officier lui donner à manger. Nous, nous devons malheureusement aller sur le terrain pour aller constater les dégats de l'explosion et en trouver l'origine. Je sens que la journée va être longue ! Finit-il par déclarer, se plaquant une main sur le front.

Sur place, les dégats étaient beaucoup impressionnant que ce qui était décrit dans le rapport. Les égouts explosés, tous ce qui se trouvaient au-dessus s'étaient effondrés avec, dont un grand batiment. Une vrai pagaille !!

- Une explosion de gaz ? Se risqua un officier.

- Je sais pas...peut-être un attentat...Se risqua un autre.

- Oh ! Tout mais pas ça, pitié...On n'a toujours pas résolu l'affaire de Scar...Reprit l'autre.

- Ca pète de partout en ce moment...Continua le deuxième.

Le colonel et son équipe était désormais sur place à fouiller les lieux. Rien ne laissait présumer à une fuite de gaz, les dégats étaient trop importants. C'est alors qu'au bout de moins d'une heure, Hawkeye vit quelque chose flotant dans l'eau qui s'écoulait des égouts détruits. Elle récupera se qui semblait être une veste...mais tâchée de sang.

Mustang vit Hawkeye d'un air grave.

- Vous avez une idée Hawkeye ?

- Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit du manteau de Scar...

- Un corp ? Continua Mustang.

- On cherche, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre de retourner tous ces gravats ! Répondit Havoc.

Hawkeye suivit sa pensée :

- Vu le sang sur son manteau, je dirait qu'il doit être salement amoché.

- Je vois...le colonel commença à partir...On ne peut pas se relâcher tant qu'on n'a pas confirmé sa mort...Sous-lieutenant Havoc !

- Oui ?

- Votre équipe se chargera de fouiller les décombres. Vous ne dormirez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé son corps !

- Hein? Vous voulez nous tuer à la tâche ou quoi ?

- Taisez-vous ! Tant que je n'ai pas résolu cette affaire, je ne peux pas avoir de rendez-vous galant l'esprit tranquille.

- Ah ! Je vois...

Oui, il voyait très bien. Il faut le comprendre, il a le droit de se plaindre ! Voilà à quoi allait tourner Havoc pendant toute l'après-midi : à retourner les gravats en perspective de retrouver un corps. Quelle bonne journée...vraiment.

Une homme était venu lui donner à manger ce matin. Elle s'était réveillée il y a quelques heures déja. Elle se souvenait juste de son cauchemard et de l'étreinte rassurante du sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc. Elle avait été bien dans ses bras. C'était...agréable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de se rapprocher d'elle, de lui accorder sa confiance, de s'y attacher. Non qu'elle ne voulait pas. Non, elle ne devait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Des hommes vinrent la chercher. Ils étaient 2. Ils la détachèrent de ses liens de fer, cela lui fit du bien. Ses bras lui faisaient mal. Mais ça liberté ne dura pas. Ils l'attachèrent aussitôt à des menottes d'acier et lui bandèrent les yeux. S'en suivit une marche silencieuse. Ils ne parlaient pas. Elle sentit ensuite le vent la carresser, elle en conclut donc qu'elle passait dehors. Puis tout redevint chaud et puis passant dans une autre pièce, elle sentit de la tension. C'est là qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour lui enlever le bandeau, mais gardant les menottes. Dans la pièce, une petite lampe éclairait la pièce elle aussi petite. Au centre, une table et deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre. Elle vit 2 hommes. Tout deux grand, l'un avait des cheveux rouge attachés et un tatouage sur le coin de la tête avec un air narquois et sadique, tandis que l'autre avait de long cheveux noir et un air calme mais sérieux.

C'est eux qui allaient l'interroger.

- Assies-toi sur la chaise ! Ordonna l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

Diane obéit sans protester. Elle se doutait bien que celui qui allait vraiment l'interroger était cet homme là et que l'autre ne serait là que pour calmer le jeu si ça partait trop loin.

Assise sur la chaise, la lumière en plein face, Diane attendit. Le silence qui venait de tomber se rompit par la voix de l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

- Alors ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Hein ?

- Parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un est l'un des votres, c'est-à-dire un chien de l'armée !

PAF ! Une gifle.

- Ne redis jamais çà ! ...On continue !

Diane releva la tête...

- Déclines ton identité ! Continua-t-il.

- Diane Lydori, 19 ans, bientôt 20.

- Ta ville natale ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Ta ville natale !! Cria l'homme.

- Je vous dis que je n'en sais rien !

- Stop Kabaraï ! Elle ne ment pas ! Intervint l'autre homme.

- Très bien ! Qui as-tu tué d'autre ? Est-ce que tu en aurais égorgé quelques uns pour passer tes nerfs ?

- Non, la seule personne que j'ai tué s'appelle Basque Gran ! ...Je n'aime pas tuer si c'est çà que vous voulez savoir.

Puis Diane eut un petit rire...qui visiblement énerva Kabaraï.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Elle continue de rire.

- Je te parle ! Cria-t-il en la giflant de nouveau.

En relevant la tête et avec un sourire en coin, Diane répondit :

- Je n'aime pas tuer...mais te foutre une raclé et faire disparaitre cette expression sur ton visage ne me déplairait pas !

Elle vit un poing s'abattre sur sa joue et la fit tomber de la chaise et s'écrasa par terre.

Des applaudissements retentirent derrière lui.

- Quel sang froid ! Félicitation ! T'as pas tenu 20 minutes ! Railla l'autre avec une voix pourtant calme.

- Argh ! La ferme ! Elle l'a cherché !

- Oui, c'est ce que tu dis toujours ! Dit-il tout en aidant Diane à se relever.

Les jambes de Diane étant déjà assez faibles, elle ne jugea pas nécessaire d'aller s'assoir sur la chaise, s'adosser au mur était suffisant. Kabaraï étant énervé, l'autre homme aux cheveux long et noir prit le relet de l'interrogatoire.

- Eclaires-nous sur la manière de te battre ! Tes armes, techniques etc...

- De l'alchimie et un contrôle de l'élément de glace.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle répondait ? Parce qu'elle savait que ces hommes eux-même connaissaient ces informations et elle ne faisait que les confirmer.

- De quelle manière tu t'en sers ?

- Je peux les utilisent séparément !

- Peux-tu les fusionner ?

- Oui !

Puis un silence...qui fut enfin rompu.

- Très bien ! Jusque là tu as répondu aux questions correctement. Mais nous allons devoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

Diane vit alors Kabaraï prendre la place de l'homme tranquille.

- Ouais ! Enfin les choses sérieuses !

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Une fois arrêté, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il plongea son regard rose dans celui de Diane avant de demander :

- Comment as-tu tué Gran ?

- Cà, vous ne le savez pas hein ! Vrai ?

Kabaraï se contrôla devant les provoquations de la détenue Lydori.

- Contentes-toi de répondre !

Elle réfléchit...Oh, et puis après tout ils avaient le droit de savoir comment Gran, l'un des leur, avait été tué.

- J'ai simplement combiné mon alchimie avec mon contrôle de l'élément. J'ai répondu à votre question ?

- Ouais ! Mais moi je voudrai plus de...précisions !

Diane fut surprise. Mais s'il voulait du détaille, il allait en avoir...

- ...Imaginez-vous dehors alors qu'il pleut. Vous vous battez contre une fille. Facile, non ! Trop prétencieux, vous vous moquez en voyant le petit nuage de cristaux qui arrive droit sur vous. Mais pendant que vous parliez, le nuage s'infiltre dans votre bouche et se répend dans votre corps. Continuez d'imaginez tous ces cristaux, jusque là de la poussière, qui commencent à augmenter de volume, devenant de plus ne plus pointus. Puis, d'un simple geste de main de la fille, ces cristaux cherchent absolument à sortir de vos veines et muscles. Imaginez la douleur alors qu'ils se freillent un chemein vers l'extèrieur. Les secondes vous parraissent des minutes et les minutes des heures. Et là, PAF ! C'est fini !

Son petit résumé terminé, Diane vit alors que Kabaraï fronçait les sourcils. Il s'était visiblement imaginé la scène. Diane continua :

- Une mort digne d'un vrai chien, vous ne trouvez pas ?!

Mais elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Une main vint l'étrangler sous la gorge, la soulevant du sol.

- Je t'interdit de dire çà ! Tu ne le connaissais pas ! cria-t-il.

- C'est vrai !

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir tué ?!

Elle ne répondit rien...Il la frappa de sa main libre...

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne regarde que moi !

- Dis-le ! Nous savons pourquoi ! Le général de brigade est mort, mais il y avait des témoins de l'armée ! Il affichait désormais un sourire, avant de continuer : Alors dis-moi ce qu'a fait Gran pour te donner l'envie de venir lui rendre une petite visite un an après les faits ?

Diane ne s'amusait plus. S'était lui qui s'amusait avec elle. Diane sentit la panique monter en elle et bientôt rejoind par de la colère. Kabaraï rigolait à gorge déployée.

- Ouais, dis-moi quelle était la chose immonde que Gran t'a arraché, il ya un an ! Ca a dû être dur pas vrai, hein ?

- Kabaraï ça suffit ! Commença l'autre homme, arrêtant les sarcasmes de celui-ci.

Mais trop tard. L'angoise mélangée à la colère poussèrent Diane à un acte bien dangereux : Un tourbillion de vent froid mêlé à des lames de glaces propulsèrent Kabaraï qui s'étalla au sol, lâchant Diane. Celle-ci se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit enfin la porte. Ne pouvant prendre le temps de se servir de son alchimie, elle défonça la porte en créant l'habituel pique de glace.

L'autre homme venait d'appuyer sur un bouton rouge, tandis que l'autre se relevait, une flamme rouge de colère dans les yeux.

Diane sortit de la pièce, les mains toujours liées dans le dos, tourna à sa gauche et courra aussi vite que possible. Peut importe où elle allait. Elle voulait sortir d'ici.

L'alarme étant enclenchée, des soldats ne tardèrent pas à se pointer. Sans trop poser de problème à la fugitive, elle les dégagea par des étincelles bleues. Mais elle entendit derrière elle :

- Korichi ! Dépêches-toi !

Diane regarda par dessus son épaule : les deux hommes de l'interrogatoire étaient sortient de la pièce. Korichi, l'homme aux cheveux long, venait de faire un cercle d'alchimie sur le sol et l'avait activé.

- "Des alchimistes !? "S'étonna Diane.

Soudainement des colonnes de bétons vinrent entraver sa course. Ne l'arrêtant en rien puisque le but réel était de la ralentir pendant que Kabaraï la visait : des tatouages inscris sur son poignet droit s'illuminèrent et d'un geste de la main, il produisit une étincelle de taille moyenne qui fut jetée en direction de Diane et atteignit la nuque. Celle-ci, ayant reçu la décharge, tomba à genoux par terre. Elle n'avait plus de force. complètement épuisée, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Les jambes de quelqu'un. Puis elle se sentit soulevée de terre. Kabaraï la maintenait en l'air...

- J'attends toujours ! Pourquoi ?

Le regard noir, elle répondit :

- Allez vous faire foutre !

Un nouveau poing venait de s'enfoncer dans son ventre, avant d'être lâchée par terre, pliée en deux...

- Mauvaise réponse !

Puis il s'installa à califourchon sur elle...

- Aller ! Racontes-moi !

- Lâchez-moi ! Souffla-t-elle.

Il la frappa au visage, puis au ventre. Il ne s'arrêtait plus.

- Son nom ! Comment s'appelait celui que Gran t'a arraché. Qui t'a fait souffrir pendant un an ? C'est qui ?

Elle n'arrivait plus à riposter sous tous ses coups. un filet de sang coulait sur le coin de sa bouche. La douleur devenait de plus en plus présnete et elle n'allait pas tarder à l'emmener dans l'inconscience. Des souvenirs du petit garçon lui revenait avec son sourire...

- Toya ! Finit-elle par murmurer avant de s'évanouir, une larme glissant sur sa joue.

Kabaraï était satisfait. Il lâcha sa prise avant de se relever. Korichi arriva derrière lui...

- Sa y est, t'as finis de jouer ? Ca te va bien de jouer les méchants ! Maintenant elle va te haïr !

- Peut-être, mais nous avons la confirmation attendue ! Il s'appelait bien Toya ! L'interrogatoire est terminé !

Vers très tard dans l'après-midi, Mustang et son équipe étaient de retour dans son bureau. La journée avait été éprouvante. Ils avaient retourné toutes les décombressans rien trouver à ce qui devait ressembler à un corps.

A peine assit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du grand bureau.

- Entrez ! Cria Mustang, irrité.

Un officier, un salut et un...

- Colonel, j'ai ordre de vous remettre ce rapport.

- A quel sujet ?

- De l'interrogatoire numéro 4738, mon colonel !

- Posez-le là et vous pourrez disposer !

Celui-ci s'exécuta et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Mustang lut avec un minimum d'attention le rapport.

Havoc arriva dans le bureau. il s'était changé après avoir passé toute une journée dans les gravats et la poussière. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir que Mustang l'appela sans lever le nez :

- Havoc, venez ici !

Celui-ci obéit et arriva devant le bureau...

- Mon colonel ?

- Tenez ! C'est le rapport de l'interrogatoire de Lydori. Lisez-le si vous voulez, mais apparemment ils ne savent rien de bien nouveau sur elle. On n'avance pas !

- Pas très étonnant ! murmura le sous-lieutenant.

- Quoi ?

- Heu...Non rien ! Je devrai y aller !

- Ok !

Havoc, après avoir reposé le rapport sur le bureau, partit de la pièce direction les cuisines.

Le repas près, un plateau à la main, Havoc se dirigea de nouveau vers les prisons. Arrivé à la porte de transition des deux couloirs, l'officier lui ouvrit une drôle de mine au visage. Mais il n'en tenit pas compte et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Pour il ne sait qu'elle raison, il était content de retrouver sa détenue. Mais ses idées furent vite oubliée quand il vit l'image d'horreur devant ses yeux : Diane était dans un horrible état. La tête balante, des plaies çà-et-là coulaient par petit filet de sang et des hématomes de couleurs violet parsemaient sa peau.

Havoc ouvrit rapidement la grille de la cellule avant d'y entrer en quatrième vitesse et de la rejoindre après avoir posé le plateau par terre en vitesse...

- Diane ! Diane est-ce que ça va ?

Diane pour toute réponse se mit à gémir en essayant de lever la tête qu'elle relaissa tomber. Elle était visiblement à bout de force. Jean prit sa tête entre ses mains...

- Diane dis-moi quelque chose ! OFFICIER ! Appela-t-il.

- Aïe ! Dit-elle lentement dans un souffle.

Cà, Havoc voulait bien le croire ! Mais la seule pour l'instant qu'il pouvait faire pour la soulager, s'était réduire la douleur dans ses bras : Il prit les jambes de Diane et les coinca de chaque côté de ses hanches, tirant moins sur les bras de la jeune fille.

L'officier venait d'arriver.

- Sous-lieutenant Havoc ?

- Passez-moi les clé de ses chaînes, dépêchez-vous !

Il s'executa sans tarder et donna les clé.

- Vous pouvez partir, merci !

Il partit s'en attendre. Pendant ce temps Havoc était déja en train de défaire les liens qui retenaient les bras de Diane. Celle-ci, une fois que ses bras furent libres, les entourèrent autour du cou d'Havoc, la tête sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller maintenant je suis là !

Diane était à moitier dans les vapes, mais consciente de ce qu'il disait.

Une main autour de la taille et une posée sur la nuque, Jean s'agenouilla avant de la poser par terre, mettant sa tête sur son genoux.

- Qu'est ce qui ton fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Il s'empara de la bouteille d'eau et sortit un linge de sa poche bleue avant de l'imbiber du liquide.

Il nettoya les petites plaies sur son visage. Mais elle ne broncha pas. elle avait juste le souffle un peu court et les yeux vitreux.

- Je vais regarder tes autres blessures ! Fais-moi savoir si tu as mal !

Il tâta d'abort les épaules, l'une d'entre-elle était égratignée certainement dû à un frottement violent. Il passa ensuite au le flanc droit et gauche, visiblement aucunes côtes n'avait été cassées. Néanmoins il eut peur en voyant les immenses hématomes sur son abdomen, il y avait risque de lésions internes au niveau de ses organes. Crainte renforcée quand il entendit Diane étouffer un cri de douleur. Mais pour çà, il ne pouvait rien faire, à part demandé de la faire examiner. Ce qu'il se promis de faire dès qu'il sortirait d'ici. Pour l'heure, il devait lui donner à manger.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais essayes de manger un peu !

Trop faible pour protester elle mangea sans broncher une seule fois. Elle se sentait mieux. Comment ? Peut-être que ses plaies n'étaient pas si graves. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait. Mais elle était vraiment fatiguée.

Havoc hésita avant de lui demander :

- Que c'est-il passé lors de l'interrogatoire ?

Rien. Et il ne chercha pas plus loin. Mais elle se mit à parler le ton triste et dans le vague :

- Ils nous courraient après. J'avais peur, mais je devait le protéger, je le voulais !

- Qui ?

- ...Toya, un enfant ishbal...Mon ange !

Elle se tus un instant avant de reprendre :

- Ils m'ont tiré dessus, je ne pouvais plus courir. J'ai essayé de me battre, mais "il" était trop fort pour moi. Je ne me battais jamais. "Il" me l'a enlevé de force, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Il criait, il me suppliait de venir le chercher. ( Elle pleurait désormais ) Mais moi je n'ai pas été assez forte pour les empêcher de me prendre. Je l'entendais crier, j'étais à terre, alors que j'aurais dû aller le chercher même en rampant par terre. Mais non, je suis restée au sol. Je l'entendait toujours m'appeler. Ils criait encore et encore...Quand j'ai entendu des cous de feu. Les cris se sont arrêtés nette. Il venait d'avoir 8 ans ! Je l'ai perdu, je n'ai pas su le protéger de ce monstre.

Elle s'arrêta.

- Mon Dieu !Souffla le sous-lieutenant.

- Mais je l'ai vengé et maintenant je veut...mourir...aussi.

- Non, ne dis pas ça !

- ...Je suis fatiguée de me battre...fatiguée...fatiguée...

Elle venait de s'endomir dans les bras du sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à la réveiller pour la rattacher. Il posa sa tête sur le sol avant de se lever et de quitter la cellule, dans l'idée d'aller prévenir un médecin pour un examen.

Le médecin prévenu et partit sur la route de la prison pour l'examen souhaité, Jean Havoc partit des batiments militaire pour retourner chez lui. Oh oui la jounrnée d'aujourd'hui à été mouvementée et un peu de repos n'allait pas lui ferait pas de mal. Donc pour ce soir repas légé et direction le lit. S'en suivit une nuit sans rêve, mais quelques pensées pour la détenue lorsqu'il se réveilla pendant cette nuit là.

Le réveil fut très dur ce matin là. Mais Jean réussi à laisser sa parresse habituelle du matin pour se lever. Petit déjeuner rapide, une tartine et une tasse de café et en route pour le bureau.

en entrant dans le bureau du colonel Mustang, Havoc ne put retenir un long et bruyant baillement.

- Je vous en prie Havoc ! Râla le colonel.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai passé une nuit pas terrible !

- Ouais, bah c'est pas vous qui avez été convoqué hier soir pendant que vous étiez aux prisons.

- Convoquer pour quel motif ? demanda le sous-lieutenant.

- Pour les deux choix qui se présente à notre criminelle d'alchimiste que tu devras escorter cet arpès-midi. Et apparemment, le généralisime a décidé pour le moment deux solution. Je commence par la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?

- La bonne nouvelle de préférence !

- Son premier choix est de devenir elle-même une alchimiste d'état après avoir passé une épreuve pour évaluer ses capacités.

- Je doute qu'elle choisisse cette solution là ! Et la mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Si elle ne choisit pas la première solution, elle devra choisir...le chemin des balles.

Le moral de Jean Havoc venait d'atteindre le point zéro. Mais personne ne lui demanderait son avis sur ces choix.

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! Elle choisira certainement la première solution. J'ai l'impression que le généralisime veille la garder dans nos rang.

- J'espère que vous avez raison.

- Aller ! Ne pas tête baissée comme çà, vous allez démoraliser tout le monde. Tiens, au fait ! Le médecin a laissé un papier disant que Lydori n'a rien de bien méchant si ce n'est les hématomes et les petites coupures. Il n'y a aucune lésion interne. Quelques médicaments pour soulager la douleur et sa lui passera. d'ailleurs je crois qu'il est l'heure pour vous d'aller en cuisine et de changer votre uniforme bleu pour un joli tablier !

Jean Havoc se mit à rire. Puis il partit en direction de la pièce que le colonel venait de lui indiquer. Elle n'avait rien de grave s'était déja ça.

Il ouvrit la cellule et y entra. Diane avait été rattachée ( certainement après le passage du médecin ). Elle se réveilla à son arriver.

- Bonjour !

- Bon...jour !

Sa y est, elle venait de répondre. Ce qui faisait bizarre à Jean, pas vraiment habitué.

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Il la fait manger sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Il finit par lui dire une fois le plateau ranger :

- L'heure de ton jugement, tu devra choisir entre deux solutions...

- Qui sont...

- Premièrement que tu deviennes toi-même une alchimiste d'état après avoir passé un examen de tes capacités au combat. Et la deuxième...c'est de...te faire executer...par balle.

- Je c'est déja.

- Et c'est ?

- La deuxième proposition.

- Mais...tu...

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler !

Havoc ne supportait plus toute cette histoire. Elle avait une chance de rester en vie et elle la refusait. Il ne comprenait pas. Vraiment. Il ne se sentit pas bien d'un coup. Une force lui serrait la poitrine. Il avait mal. Alors, sans trop tarder il quitta la cellule. Il ne pouvait pas en discuter, elle ne voulait pas. Mais ça ne pouvait pas finir comme çà.

il était de retour dans le bureau. Mustang en fut d'ailleur surpris...

- Tien ! Vous êtes déjà de retour Sous-lieutenant ? Ca été court aujourd'hui !

- Hmmm...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Hawkeye.

- ...Elle a choisi la seconde solution et même pas moyen d'en discuter.

- Je vois...j'ai peut-être fais une erreur en vous demandant de vous en occupez ! Continua Mustang.

- Quoi ?!

- Si je ne vous avait pas chargé de cette tâche, vous ne seriez pas dans cet état. Je savais que vouv vous attachiez vite aux gens, mais je ne pensais pas aussi vite...Ce midi, vous ne devriez pas rester trop longtemps avec elle.

- Je le penses aussi ! acquissa Havoc.

- Tu souhaites toujours l'escorter cet après-midi ?

- Ouais, ouais ! Vous inquiétez pas !

- Justement.

Havoc alluma une cigarette. il était en manque de nicotine, en gros manque. Quelques bouffés de fumé lui firent du bien. Il avait moins mal. Mais pas le temps de s'atarder, la paperasse urgente n'attend pas.

Le midi, après être passé de nouveau en cuisine et effectué le chemin habituel, il se retrouvit dans la cellule. Il s'était fait une raison. Si elle voulait mourir, il devait au moins lui faire passer ses derniers jours le plus agréablement possible. Quoique dans une prison, une bonne journée était quasi-impossible.

Quand il vit la mine de Diane, il s'aperçut qu'elle était meilleur qu'avant. Comme si savoir qu'elle allait mourir la faisait se sentir mieux. Cette idée frappa Havoc, mais n'en fit rien parraître. Il lui donna à manger sans aucun mot. Au moins elle mangeait normalement. Mais Jean ne put se retenir plus longtemps...

- Tu devrais réfléchir plus longtemps à cette histoire.

- Je crois pourtant te l'avoir déja dit la dernière fois : Je suis fatiguée de devoir à me battre, fatigué de vivre...depuis qu'il est partit. J'en ai marre de devoir me réveiller tout les matins en me disant qu'il est partit.

- Et tes proches, t'y a pensé ?

- J'ai plus personne qui m'attend à la sortit.

C'est alors qu'elle gémit légèrement en bougeant ses bras.

- Tu as mal aux bras ?

- Disons que ça commence sérieusement à être le cas !

- Attends ! Bouges pas !

Il l'a prit par les jambes avant de les mettre de chaque coté de sa taille. Diane eut un souffle de surprise, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et la dernière fois elle était dans un état trop douloureux pour s'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Essayes de serrer tes genoux, le temps que je te détache.

Leurs visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Ils s'entaient chaqu'un le souffle de l'autre. De nouveau, quelque chose lui serrait la poitrine, mais s'était plus agréable, beaucoup plus.

Une fois détachée, il la maintint derrière le dos avant de s'agenouiller et de la poser sur le sol. Pendant qu'elle était assise, lui restait debout devant elle...

- Je suis désolé...

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il partit de la cellule. Les trois petits mots résonnant encore dans sa tête, Diane murmura :

- C'est moi qui te demande pardon !

Mais il n'entendit rien. Et comme pour exprimer se qu'elle ressentait, avec ses mains libres, elle fit danser des fils et des formes cristalines à travers la cellule. Son coeur s'allégeait en voyant ce spéctacle, mais un poids lui pesait encore. Mais quoi? Elle ne saurait l'expliquer.

Bon je sais ce chapitre est très long, pas la peine de me frapper dessus !! XD


	5. Le Jugement

Bon, cette fois ce chapitre est vraiment très court ! Dsl, jsuis en manque d'inspiration !! . (pourquoi je me sens fusiller du regard ? )

Le Jugement

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient l'escorter jusqu'à Central. Aujourd'hui, on la jugeraient et elle leur annoncera son choix. Elle n'en avait pas peur, loin de là ! Mais étrangement, elle sentait que son estomac se retournait, lui donnant l'impression d'une boule dans le ventre. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais elle sentait que quelque chose manquait...

Cet après-midi, ce n'était pas "lui" qui était venu la détacher. Même les yeux fermés, elle savait que ce n'était pas "lui". Mais qu'elle importance après tout ? Demain tout-au-plus, elle sera morte. Elle "le" rejoindra...enfin.

14h : Havoc attendait à coté du fourgon qui allait les emener à Central. Demain, tout-au-plus, tout sera terminé.

C'est vrai, il aurait préféré ne pas l'escorter, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était...pour elle.

Il la vit sortir des prisons, les mains liées dans le dos, le visage neutre. Elle avait l'air en meilleur état qu'il ne l'avait trouvé.

Sans un mot, il la fit monter dans le fourgon, avant de l'attacher à l'intèrieur à des chaines fixées directement sur la paroi du fourgon. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Diane regardait le vide et semblait absente. decidement le voyage allait être long...Très long !

Arrivé à Central, devant le quartier général, Havoc la détacha sans trop de cérémonie, mais ne se précipitait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Diane, Havoc et un autre officier de l'armée se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir où était posé par terre un tapis rouge. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte à double battant se trouvant sur leur gauche. Ils ouvrirent celle-ci et entrèrent dans la pièce avant de la refermer...à clé ?

Trois personnes se trouvaient au fond de la salle dans la pénombre, assis derrière une longue table, tandis qu'un faisseau de lumière illuminait le centre de la pièce...s'était sa place. Havoc et l'officier la conduire en ce centre, posèrent une main sur chaq'une de ses épaules pour la faire s'agenouiller.

En face d'elle, le généralissime au centre la fixait. A la droite de celui-ci, le colonel Roy Mustang, l'air grave et à sa gauche le général Hakuro.

Le généralissime posa ses mains jointes sur la table et commença :

- Bon, nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes ici, nous vous épargnerons donc toutes ces cérémonies de rappelle. Nous passerons directement à vous et pas sur vous. N'est-ce pas Général ?

- Tout à fait ! Néanmoins nous aimerions vous poser une question que nous n'avons pas réussi à illucider...

- Nous savons ce qui c'est passé il y a un an avec le général de brigade. Mais nous ignorons ce qui c'est passé pendant cette pèriode...à vous de nous répondre...et nous ne passerons pas aux choses suivantes avant que vous n'ayez répondu...continua le généralissime.

Un silence...

- Nous attendons...Mademoiselle Lydori !

Havoc inssista du regard sur la jugé. A quoi pensait-elle ?

Elle soupira, et sans lever la tête, elle parla enfin :

- Après avoir été touchée par 3 balles, j'ai dû être soignée d'urgence. Il m'a fallu près de 2 mois et plus pour m'en remettre, la rééducation étant longue et douloureuse. Pendant, je n'ai cessé de vouloir me venger de Gran. Alors, quand ma santé se trouvait moins contraigante, je me suis mise à m'entrainer pour le combat, chaque instant pensant au jour où je pourrai enfin lui faire payer se qu'il m'a volé. Ce qui est désormais chose faite !

- Très bien ! Diane Lydori, vous avez tué un homme de l'armée haut gradé et pour ce la votre sanction est normalement sans appelle...Néanmoins, nous devons admettre que vos raison sont tout à fait valables et honorables. C'est pour cela que nous vous accordons deux alternative. Ayant été mise au courant, nous attendons votre decision.

- Je choisis...D'être exécutée !

Havoc grimaça à ce mot. Le généralissime fronça les sourcils et murmura à son subordonné. Après un bref moment, il fit de nouveau face à Diane et repris :

- Il semble qu'il y aie eu une erreur de communiqué. Vous exécuter a été l'une des premières solutions. Néanmoins, nous avons changez. Votre première solution est bien de devenir une alchimiste d'Etat. Quand à l'autre choix, sachez que votre manière de vous battre nous laisse perplexe et rend votre cas interressant , d'où la seconde solution qui est de laissez nos chercheurs vous examiner dans un de nos laboratoire.

Diane s'offusqua :

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ce n'était pas convenu !

- Parlez sur un autre ton je vous prie ! D'autre part, vous n'avez que ces deux alternatives. choisissez ! Etre alchimiste d'Etat ou le laboratoire ?

Il était hors de question qu'elle se face étudier de partout dans ce laboratoire, elle n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix.

- La première alternative...être alchimiste d'Etat !

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas vous passerez une épreuve en vue de voir vos capacités sur le terrain ainsi qu'en vue de vous donner votre nom d'alchimiste.

- Mais je croyais qu'il y avait 3 autresexamens avant cette épreuve !

- L'examen écrit et pratique ne sont que des examens à but éliminatoire. Dans votre cas, cela ne sert à rien. Pour ce qui est de l'examen médical, nous vous le ferons passer après votre épreuve.

- Qu'elle sera cette épreuve ?

- Je pencherai pour un affrontement contre un autre alchimiste d'Etat. Qui serai...hmmm voyons...Tiens Colonel Mustang ! Que diriez-vous de nous faire l'honneur de participer à ce combat ?

Le colonel en question fut momentanement surpris, mais aquiesca :

- Très bien mon généralissime !

- Parfait ! Feu contre glace, sa risque d'être interressant ! Avez-vous quelques chose à redire ou une faveur à nous demander mademoiselle Lydori ?

- Oui, une seule ! Je refuse de porter vos uniforme de l'armée !

Le généralissime se mit à éclater de rire :

- Très bien, très bien ! C'est entendu ! Le combat aura lieu demain après-midi sur la grande place du quartier général !

Havoc ?

- Oui !

- Vous et mademoiselle Lydori resterez à Central jusqu'à demain. Un quartier vous sera accordé !

- A vos ordres !

- Et bien ! Tout ceci est terminé ! Le sujet est clos ! Dit-il en se levant suivit de près par le colonel et le général.

Les deux mains sur les épaules de Diane lui indiquèrent qu'elle devait faire de même, pour enfin se retirer de la salle. Diane avait un goût amer dans la bouche :

- "Pardonne-moi Toya. Te rejoindre maintenant ne m'est pas encore accordé !"

En revanche, Le sous-lieutenant Havoc se sentait mieux. Il n'allait pas devoir l'exécuter ! Il avait du aml à se l'avouer, mais il était heureux qu'elle devienne Alchimiste de l'armée.


End file.
